


零凛段子集

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 用来存放零凛段子的地方，一般是在微博和lofter发过的微博是这个→cisu_懒癌晚期茜夕lofter是这个→cicim8jl.lofter.com段子之间（应该）没有联系，会分别在开头标注意事项
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 10





	1. 朔间零的杂志采访

*原作，轻歌剧后

朔间凛月非常生气。

愤怒的源泉是便利店书架上的一本杂志，上面印着他非常熟悉的一张脸，故作老成的自信微笑，旁边是两行大字：

“成就伟大的朔间零的秘密竟是！？”

“‘伟大的人身后必有一位超绝可爱的弟弟’——朔间零独家专访！”

这是个什么鬼标题啊！！

虽然说对于他们这样隶属于事务所的偶像，会在杂志上发表什么样的内容基本都是由事务所授意，所以现在会有这本杂志应当只是因为Rhythm Link想顺着他们兄弟的热度趁胜追击，因为涉及到自己所以New Dimension大概也是同意了的，但是——

唉，毕竟是媒体，说不定是为了吸引顾客才取了夸大的标题，至少先看看内容是什么再给那个臭虫定罪吧。这么想着，凛月翻开了那本杂志。

“那孩子第一次叫吾辈哥哥的时候，还是个孩子的吾辈立刻找到了人生的意义，那就是保护好吾辈可爱的弟弟，让他能够幸福地生活……”

“是的，吾辈曾经有过相当绝望的一段时期，无论什么都无法激发吾辈内心的热情，那时让吾辈留在这个世界、让吾辈没有堕落的，正是对弟弟的那份爱……”

“可以这么说，没有凛月，就没有今天的吾辈……”

啊啊啊这个丢人到家的混蛋在说什么乱七八糟的话啊！！我一定要干掉这家伙！！不能让这么丢人的兄长继续存在在这个世界上了！！

朔间凛月已经在发作的边缘。这时候两位年轻女性走了过来，她们注意到了这期杂志，站定在凛月身边讨论起来。

“明明是很糟糕的标题，总觉得因为是朔间零所以相当合适呢。”

“说他是伟人呢，而且这种句式后面应该是接妻子之类的人吧？”

“把弟弟放在一般而言是妻子的地方，这也确实非常朔间零wwww”

她们放下杂志走到别的地方去了，但她们的话语却一字不落地传进了凛月的耳朵。

凛月就差没把手上这本杂志撕了。他愤愤地掏出手机，给朔间零发消息让他这个月都别想回家了。无视了对面铺天盖地的委屈颜文字，凛月把手机扔回口袋。

然后拿着那本杂志去了收银台。

朔间零想钻到地底下去。

只是想要回家安抚一下不知道为什么生气了的可爱弟弟，自然而然地走进便利店买对方爱喝的碳酸饮料，结果却在书架上看到了自己的脸。虽然说能够对全世界宣言自己对弟弟的爱让他很兴奋，没想到事务所居然会安排这样的标题，太羞耻了。

他翻开杂志，仔细阅读着当初自己说出来的话。当时因为是在自家事务所，负责的工作人员又是自己最熟悉的小杏，忍不住放松了戒备，说出了好多真心话，现在看看自己也忍不住脸红了。啊啊，大概可以猜到凛月为什么在生气了。想象着因为看到自己饱含爱意的自白而恼羞成怒的弟弟，不行，太可爱了，好想立刻抱抱凛月啊……

零的脑袋被可爱弟弟的模样塞满了。他像喝醉酒一样昏昏沉沉，买了凛月喜欢的食物，在夜幕中往家的方向走去。


	2. 夜莺的玫瑰与白雪公主

*魔女集会里栗说哥哥会改编童话的延伸，感觉蕾会把握不好度给幼小的弟弟讲王尔德

“……那之后，凛月将哥哥用生命制成的红玫瑰送给他的爱人。他们跳了一曲又一曲，美妙的爱情感染了所有人。”

“好啦，童话讲完了，凛月要乖乖睡觉哦？”零合上故事书，把它塞进书柜的高处，防止凛月不小心读到真正的结局。当他转回去想给凛月掖一掖被角时，却看见凛月那双漂亮的红眼睛盛满了泪水。

零慌了，忙做到床头去抱住宝贝弟弟，用袖口擦去凛月的眼泪。

“凛月，乖，为什么哭了？”

“凛月不喜欢这个故事。”瘦小的弟弟往零的怀里钻了钻，把脸埋在零的颈窝里，“凛月不要什么红玫瑰，凛月要哥哥好好的。”

零手足无措地拍着凛月的背哄他，这才意识到自己选错故事了。都怪敬人，傍晚硬拉着自己讨论这个话题，零不讲道理地埋怨起了自己的友人。

“好啦，不哭啦，是哥哥不好，哥哥给凛月讲别的故事吧？”

零用视线在书架上翻找着，有什么适合讲给凛月听的童话呢？啊，白雪公主，这个应该不错吧？

“……听了小矮人们的话，哥哥亲吻了凛月。这个时候，奇迹发生了——凛月紧闭的双眼缓缓睁开，从永恒的梦里脱出回到了现实！”

“哇！哥哥好厉害！”

看着凛月闪亮亮的眼睛，零作为哥哥忍不住想耍耍帅：“哼哼，为了可爱的凛月，哥哥是无所不能的哦！”

“哥哥，为什么会发生奇迹呢？”

“嗯……大概是爱的力量吧？因为哥哥最爱凛月啦。好了，凛月要好好睡觉噢，晚安~”

零在弟弟的额头上印下一个吻，塞好被子不让冷空气袭击凛月娇弱的身躯。

“哥哥。”

“怎么啦？”

“明天，要吻醒凛月噢。”凛月有点害羞地说。

零惊讶于弟弟的可爱言论，忍不住又亲了亲对方的脸颊。“当然，约好了，哥哥会用爱的力量吻醒凛月的。”

“……那个时候，有过这样的事情喏。”

摄影工作告一段落，参与工作的偶像和工作人员都坐在一旁，一边等待后期确认照片一边闲聊。

零主动靠到凛月身上，絮絮叨叨地向八卦的工作人员讲述两个人过去的故事。工作人员纷纷发出“好可爱”的感叹。这时有人过来告诉他们照片没有问题可以收工，工作人员都收拾东西准备解散去了，混乱中能凛月也懒得继续装作兄友弟恭的样子，站起来就往外走。

“凛月~~~不再和哥哥聊会儿天吗~~~小时候依赖吾辈的凛月真的好可爱哦~~~”

身后还是传来了熟悉的热度，隔着单薄的衬衫贴在后背上，在空调打的很足的摄影棚里倒是也不讨厌就是了。尽管如此，凛月还是说出了一直以来习惯的刻薄话语。

“好烦，不要离我这么近。你这个臭虫兄长是不是得意忘形了，最近越来越得寸进尺了哦？”

“毕竟吾辈深爱着凛月嘛~~凛月，晚上还有工作是吗？在哥哥的寝室里小憩一会儿如何？哥哥的床很软的哦？”

离晚上的工作还有一段时间，凛月确实是有点困了，不住寝室的自己又没什么休息的好去处，偶尔利用一下兄长好像也没什么不好？

“真麻烦，就这一次哦。”

这句话让零一下子兴奋了起来：“真的吗！！太好啦，哥哥一定会让凛月好好休息的~~当然，也会及时吻醒凛月的！毕竟是吾等的约定♪”

“呜啊——什么时候约定过这种事！你不要胡乱编造过去啊！”


	3. Choker与耳饰

*零的饰品都是栗送的的妄想

“凛月，哥哥要不能呼吸了喏……！”

“哼，正好让你长长教训，省得成天出门摘花惹草。”凛月故意把手头的皮圈拉得更紧一点，“也不是说吃醋什么的，只是不想看到无辜的人被你祸害而已。”

“即使这么说着凛月还是帮吾辈调到最合适的长度了呢，吾辈最喜欢这样的凛月了~♪”零摸了摸脖子上凛月刚系好的那个Choker，扑上去抱住了可爱的弟弟，“这个凛月给吾辈做的项圈，吾辈一定会好好使用的。当然，也会无时无刻不想着凛月的~”

“好烦，不要抱着我，热死了。”凛月在哥哥的怀里象征性地挣扎了两下，他的视线很快被耳垂上那点红色的闪光吸引了。他推了推零：“喂，快起来，让我检查一下耳钉。”

纯银的耳钉虽然不会生锈，但是由于长时间佩戴的缘故，还是积聚了一些污物。凛月熟练地保养起这个小小的饰品，零从身后拥住他的腰，也没有妨碍到手上灵巧的动作。

“居然戴了这么久了呢，不仔细看看不出来，不过果然还是有点磨损啊。”

“毕竟是可爱的凛月送给哥哥的礼物，吾辈会戴一辈子的~”

凛月瞪了零一眼想让他停止说这些恶心的话，不过当然像以往一样这完全没用。手上的银饰用的只是一般品质的红宝石，收口也相当粗糙，如果是现在的自己一定可以做出更精致、更与之相配的……

笨蛋哥哥。如果总是不换的话，自己要怎么送出新的呢。凛月叹了口气，把那对耳钉戴回零的耳垂上。  



	4. 拇指上的骨质戒指

*黑帮，角色死亡，人鬼情未了

朔间家的新任家主外表纯良无害，总是披着貂毛懒散地躺在豪华的单人沙发里，一双血红的眸子半睁半闭，唯有的动作是左手的食指细细摩挲着拇指上戴着的戒指。那戒指长得奇形怪状的，材质也不像是常见的饰物，反倒是像什么的骨头。

坊间传言，这位新家主是个狠人物。前一任家主朔间零是他的哥哥，才能出众，自幼被长辈们偏爱。新家主与之交恶多年，旁人本以为只是叛逆期，不曾想到这位充满野心的弟弟最终竟杀害自己的兄长取而代之，还命人从朔间零的尸体中挑了块环形的骨头，防腐处理后当成饰品戴。如今亲眼看到这只奇怪的戒指，确实是与传言相符合，只是……

杏垂下眼，不再打量面前的人，安静听着身边的阿多尼斯引荐自己。阿多尼斯君，与此刻站在厅里的羽风薰和大神晃牙一样，都是朔间零生前的得力手下。自己只与阿多尼斯熟识，知道对方是忠厚之人，不可能对前任上司的仇人如此恭敬。况且，新家主那爱惜的动作，也实在不像是羞辱仇人。由此看来，传言的真实性倒是相当存疑了。

思虑间，这位看不出禀性的重要人物开口了。

“嗯……Trickstar的代表啊，也就是说，是真~君的朋友。可以哦，朔间家会帮忙的，不过太麻烦了所以接下来的就让小濑来谈吧？啊，柯基也一起去吧。还有阿多君，既然是你带过来的人那就由你来照顾她~”

濑名泉，以前曾与这位新家主，以及另外三人一起，以Knights的名义活动。如今这四人都是朔间家的亲信了，看样子与朔间零的手下们相处得相当和睦。他和大神晃牙长相有些相似，两个人看上去都有些凶，但交谈下来似乎都还是温柔的人，两人一个在解决关键事宜后就开始穷追不舍地询问游木真的现状，另一个则拐弯抹角地在关心明星昴流。总之，杏的任务顺利完成了，并应邀在此暂住一晚。

夜晚，新家主屏退了下人，早早回房休息了。他的房间里没有床，倒是有一口棺材。他习以为常地躺进去，没有合上盖子。闭上双眼，熟悉的气息便拢了过来。

“凛月~今天辛苦了喏，有在好好工作呢，好乖好乖~~”

凛月没有睁开眼，感受着背后兄长的温度，往对方怀里蹭了蹭。

“不过是小菜一碟，轻松轻松~最近相当太平，你也大可不必担心哦？”

“吾辈的凛月当然是最棒的。不过，既然汝的朋友，衣更君他们正在有所动作，怕是也不会安稳多久。”

“我知道的，我也已经想好对策了。你可不要小看我啊？”

“吾辈不会，毕竟吾辈一直都在看着可爱的凛月的成长~♪”

背后的人似乎很高兴，手臂环抱着自己的腰，脸在自己的脖子旁边蹭来蹭去，痒得很，凛月忍不住笑了起来。“不要蹭了，你是狗吗？”

“真是过分的弟弟喏，吾辈是凛月最爱的哥哥呀~”

“不要抱得这么紧，我要睡觉了——”

这时，宅邸里突然传来了什么破裂的声音，还伴有一声女孩子的尖叫。朔间凛月猛地睁开眼，身边的气息瞬间无影无踪了。

他从棺材里摸出通讯器，公屏问他的亲信们怎么回事。朱樱司很快发了私讯来，解释说是自己陪杏女士到厨房吃点宵夜，对方被冰箱里的甜点吓到了，摔碎了一个盘子。凛月皱皱眉头，真诚地建议司要在泉问起来之前想个好借口。他把通讯器放回去，就着手还位在肩膀上方的姿势，急不可耐地闭上眼睛。

几乎是在眼皮阖上的下一刻，指尖便传来了湿热的触感。“喂，你在干什么？”

“因为凛月这么长时间不理吾辈，稍微有点寂寞了喏。”

“明明是你这个臭虫兄长只能在我闭眼的时候出现的错。好了，不要舔了，很奇怪啊？”

“吾辈也没有办法呢，好想一直陪着凛月，人类的躯体真的太脆弱了……”

“不要含进去啊，你想吃了我的手吗？”

“明明白天一直摸着吾辈的骨头呢。是吾辈的颈椎吧，现在也摸一摸怎么样？”

“哈？怎么可能摸到这么深，快放开啊好恶心……？”

零恋恋不舍地嘬了一下凛月的手指，终于放开了。他转而去吻宝贝弟弟的脸颊和嘴唇。

“凛月的手上生出枪茧了喏，明明这种脏活交给小狗他们做就好了。”

“我也是需要自保的。才不是为了替你报仇，你不要误会哦？”

“唔，凛月能保护好自己当然最好了，毕竟吾辈已经不能再保护汝了……”

凛月转过身去，强迫自己紧闭双眼，摸索着自家兄长的身体。幽灵的实体保留着生前的样貌，但胸口的伤口却不会再愈合了。他把脸贴在那个为了保护自己而产生的窟窿上，倾听里面已经消逝的心跳。


End file.
